Love of my life
by calzona88
Summary: What would happen if Arizona decided to tell Callie about his big mistake by sleeping with Lauren
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, I take the characters and write what could happen to them.. English is not my native lengage but I'll try not to make mistakes, or at least not make big mistakes. Enjoy it and tell me what you think!**

Arizona had slept with Lauren, a big mistake .. She loved Callie and she loved her daughter most than anything.

After having realized her mistake, she looked for her wife throughout the hospital and found her sitting on the couch in the attendings room with Sofia asleep in her lap. Arizona lifted his daughter, kissed her on the forehead and leaned back across the couch as she whispered that she loved her and was sorry for all the pain it would cause her.

Callie saw the tears in the eyes of her wife and when she came up to hug her, Arizona knelt in front of it preventing she lifting of the couch.

"I'm sorry honey, these last months I behaved like a witch .. You had every right to run away from me yet you stayed with me when I asked you not run away, endured my worst and loved me . I've ruined everything, but I want you to know that I love you and it did not mean anything ... "

"Shhh, calm down .. take a deep breath and tell me what has happened. I'm here and I wont let you honey" Callie just wanted calm down her wife and know that was what tormented her.

"I ... I slept with Lauren. I swear that do not mean anything, I love you. That was a mistake and I am very very sorry. I do not wanna lose you, I do not want to lose my family" She was saying between sobs

Callies eyes filled with tears and was sat processing what she had heard. Meanwhile Arizona knew she needed time to process what she had said but after a few minutes in silence began to worry when she did not saw sadness, or anxiety, or anger in the eyes of his wife.

"Callie please tell me something"

"Just shut up, I can not do this now, not here .."

Those were the last words Arizona heard from the mouth of her wife, after saying that Callie stood up and grabbed her daughter to run out of the room.

Arizona crying asked her not to go but the brunette looked like she was not listening ...

Arizona stayed on the couch crying while Callie took the elevator to leave hospital as quickly as she can, without looking back ... At that time she could not see her wife in the eyes, she could not believe what Arizona had done, after all they had been through together ... Did not understand the reasons.

With tears in her eyes, and as fast as she could, she left the hospital with Sofia in her arms. Outside it was raining a lot, so she plug her daughter with her own coat and crossed the street to her apartment.

Once inside, Sofia leaned back in her bed and in a fit of rage and tears, she began to pack clothes in a suitcase…


	2. Chapter 2

Callies POV

I can not believe what I just heard from the mouth of my wife, I can not allow Sofia lost her mama too, she already lost her daddy. I can not see Arizona at this time, I want to scream but then I regret what I could get to say,so i do not. I do not want to lose her, she is the love of my life but it all seems so unreal and all I want is to leave this room.

She tries to speak, but I do not want to hear nothing now. So I grabbed Sofia and out as quickly as I can to not cross paths with any colleague on the way. Outside it rains a lot, luckily we live a block from horpital, or i live a block, do not know ...

At the department, i lean to Sofia in her bed to sleep comfortable. I go to my room but I feel uncomfortable in my own home! There are so many memories of a time better. I take the desicion of pack Arizonas things in a suitcase and start to pack her clothes, perfumes, all that I have in view. Seeing so many memories, so many pictures on the walls, many gifts I pick a box and I put it all out there. When I finish I put that box in the closet. At the finish packing things visible from my wife, or my ex, I listen she into the apartment. There will last almost an hour since I left her in the hospital crying.

I leave the room with the suitcase and leave it in the living room, I'm going to my room and shut the door. She hits to get through and realizes that locked shut myself, she asked to speak but I have no desire. Everything is so difficult ... I know I slept with Mark, but she was over me at the airport to go to the damn Africa!

"Calliope, Please talk to me"

"Do not Calliope me, leave me alone. Go to Marks, to a hotel or wherever but get out of here" I tell her very firmer, while the tears fall down.

A few minutes later I hear that she goes.

I grab my phone and put on some music, I need to unburden and music is the best therapy for me. Before I used to talk to Mark, but he is gone.

i hear loud thunder, which wakes Sofia. Surely this scared so I go to her room to calm her. Upon entering her room I see the tears on her pretty face

"Shhh honey, it was just thunder, everything is fine now"

That desperate cry there was no way to calm, as if she knew that her mama had just left. Obviously I will not prohibit Arizona to see our daughter, their Connection is wonderfull .. It's so beautiful to see them together.

Seeing that i can not take her calm, we go to the living room and I see that the keys of Marks are not there. I realized that Arizona was over there so take a deep breath and crossed the aisle with Sofia in my arms. Arizona could only calm her, and I can not let Sofia suffer.

The door opens without my knock, I imagine that Arizona heard the cries of Sofia. Our eyes meet and I see those beautiful blue eyes that are colored from time to mourn, but is not the time to talk about us

"she is really scared, and nothing seems to work," I say referring to Sofia

"Hey big girl, what scared you?" She says taking Sofia in her arms .. She hugs her and gives kisses on her cheek and I limit myself to see that scene.

She enter the department and leans back on the couch putting Sofia in her chest and pats her back, as if something magical Sofia begins to calm down until she was sound asleep with her hand on Arizonas cheek.

"She is asleep, you take her to her bed or should I?" I says

"Uhmm, you can stay with her tonight. She'll be more relaxed with her mama"

"Okay, can we talk?"

"Arizona i only came because our daughter needed you. when I want to talk to you, you will know but now is not the time. I need to process many things. I want to give her the most possible normal days, so by tomorrow morning please come home to breakfast together, we will go to the hospital and leave her in the day care. With the passing of the hours we'll see how we manage. But for now you're staying here "

"Ok, I know I messed up so I respect your decisions. I love you Callie"

"See you tomorrow" I said heading towards the door. As I closed the door I said "And i love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

That first night alone was horrible for both.

Arizona lay in Marks bed with Sofia on her chest, She can not sleep all night thinking about how she had hurt her wife. What she had done was unforgivable and was very distressed. Sofia slept all night quietly, having it in bed, made Arizona not cry in silence, the tears were falling from her eyes silently. At 5am Sofia began to wake up and together went looking for Callie to breakfast together.

Callie slept a couple of hours, fell asleep tired from mourn and review in her mind what had happened. Thinking a lot and knew what she was going to do. The noise of the door wake her up.

"Hi baby, how do you sleep?" She told Sofia, ignoring her wife "come and kiss me"

Arizona was preparing breakfast and Callie changed her daughter's clothes.

Breakfast was quiet, they did not speak at any time. Callie wanted to face her wife but it couldn't do with Sofia in the same room, Callie did not want her daughter saw them fighting.

##

Once they left Sofia in Day Care, each took separate ways and went to work.

The day happened slowly, at lunchtime Callie was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Bailey and talked about a surgery you had done that morning. Callie saw Lauren entering the cafeteria talking to Dr. Avrey, her face was transformed and began to feel that the anger came over her whole body

"Whats wrong?" Miranda said looking around, worried about her friend's face.

Instead of answering, Callie got up and went to rebuke Lauren

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I'm talking with Dr. Avrey ..."

"Get out of my hospital! You took advantage of the weakness of my wife. She's having a hard time from the crash and you destroyed my family! What were you thinking?"

"Calm down Dr Torres" Avrey said firmly

"I do not force anything! She is a big woman and she can decide herself"

Callie was invaded by the pain and anger, and when hear those last words from the mouth of Lauren, she hit her in the face causing the woman to fall to the floor with a bloody nose.

"Hey!" Cry Avrey and put himself between both woman. Miranda grabbed her by the arm and took her to outside while some residents attended to Lauren.

"Okay, now you're going to say what was all that" Miranda said with a Nazis voice

"Nothing"

"Oh, came on Torres! Tell me the truth, almost knock her for nothing?!"

"She ... she slept with .. Arizona" Callie was crying

"Shhh, you did the right thing by hitting the witch."

"I do not due to, but I am so angry! This can not be happening again, not with Arizona ..."

"You need to talk to her Callie ..."

" I look her and I fell sick. I can not forgive her if I can ever trust her again"

##

"Karev can do a CT at Jones?"

"Make it yourself!"

"Hey I'm your boss, why you talk to me like that?" Arizona asked puzzled by the reply from Alex

"You are my mentor, but betrayed your wife. That kind of woman does that? She was with you all the time, never leave you alone and you the whole time pushed her away"

"WHAT?!, And how you know that?"

" Jo watched how Callie was breaking the nose of Lauren in the cafeteria"

fuck, fuck, fuck ... Arizona thought and go out as quickly as she could from pediatrics wing

##

After the conversation with Bailey, Callie was in search of Jackson. She wanted to ask how was Lauren, she was very sorry for the way she react. When she get to the conference room, she found Jackson doing administrative work

"Dr. Torres, come and sit"

Callie obeyed, but before she could say anything Jackson kept talking

"I do not care what happened between you and Dr Bowsel, but violence can not be repeated. I will not suspend you but you are warned, next time I will take action"

"This wont happen again"

"You can go"

On leaving the office, she saw Arizona.

"What the fuck did you do? You have to be angry with me"

"Believe me that I am ... you and I are going to talk tonight at home. Miranda is going to take Sofia" and with those words Callie was leaving.

Arizona did not know whether to go to look for Lauren, it would be best not to because now the whole hospital knew that they had slept together. She did not want to increase the gossip.

##

That night in the department ..

"I know you Arizona. You could not sleep all night because you tormented by thoughts. I know you missed me because even when you were so mad at me and ignored me, at night when you were sleeping, you put your hand on my stomach. . Those were the only times when i felt you close. I know you're very sorry and Lauren made you feel sexy again. You felt full and now you feel guilty ... I've been thinking a lot last night, you broke my heart. Why did you? "

"You know me ... more than i do. She kissed me, I wanted to go but she said it was OK to lose control, I do not know what I was thinking! But we kiss and ended up in bed .."

"When you came back from the crash you being who you are you tried to check everything still. When you knew you would probably lose your leg you made me promise I would do everything to help you keep it even though you knew that it was something I should not do. You blame me for saving your life and not your leg. I let you treat me like shit for months, I let you ignore our daughter, you were out of control. I took the blame. You didn ' t have to do anything but blame me. I wait for you for five months! I did everything I could to show you how sexy you are to me. "

"I know, I did everything wrong! But I need you to forgive me. I'm very sorry, I love you! I do not want to lose you, please ..." She begged crying ...

Callie could not see the woman she loved with pain. But the pain that she felt was very great too. And there was distrust for her wife ...

"How can i forgive you? If I can not even touch you, you make me sick! You are dirty, all your skin was kissed and caressed by another woman. I can not forgive you, I can not. You'll staying at Marks so Sofia'll have her mama around. You'll be able to have her some nights and see her in daycare all the time you want. Now I'm going to Joes, and when returns I do not want to see your stuff in MY HOUSE. its over now ... " Callie grabbed her keys and left.

Arizona took a deep breath, her heart was broken from the words of her wife, but she deserved it. Callie is a good wife, a wonderful mother, hot, sexy, everything to Arizona ...


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after their separation, Callie and Arizona met again at a board meeting.

In these last two days only sent messages to see who would stay with Sofia. Arizona tried to speak several times but her ex did not wanted to hear, it was very painful.

"Thank you all for coming, this will be really quick. I just want to inform that we have the funds for her research, "said Dr. Avrey just entered the room.

"just like this? Without a vote? " Callie was surprised ..

"Well if you want that we vote ..." He asked each of the members and all agreed. Callie was happy, she had expected this for a long time.

"Dr. Robbins? "

"Congratulations Calliope, be a rock star and make us proud" Arizona saw the happiness of her wife and wanted to share it as a family. But that was not possible.

"Ok, all go to work. Dr. Torres wanna talk to you "

When everyone left, Jackson explained that the funds would be available in about two months and they were going to hire a new attendin to help her. This new doctor was the son of a founding member Harper Avrey, he was young but had studied in the best places. Callie was not sure, thought that this dr would want to impose his ideas and was not very happy about it ... but at least had the funds for the regeneration of cartilage and that was a good thing.

# #

Arizona was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Sofia when Lauren sat at the same table

"Hey!"

"How's your nose?"

"It's been better, can we talk?"

"I'm with my daughter now ..."

"Arizona i like you, a lot ..."

"I want my family back"

"Your wife does not talk to you!"

"She needs time, I need to fix all the mess I've made. Whatever you and I did was a mistake. No will return to repeat"

"Sorry to hear that, in a few hours I take the plane. you Already have my number and Know where to find me. If you want to see me I'll be in the city for three hours"

"I have a surgery. Bon Voyage" Arizona wanted to leave, but did not want anyone to see her talking to her, much less in front of Sofia. Finally Lauren went, hoping that at some point Arizona will call her.

But that never Happend

# #

The weeks went by and everything was improving slowly. Alex had become a good friend of Arizona and was worried about her. Meanwhile Callie missed his best friend, Mark would have been helpful in this situation but she remembered the words that mark had told her once_ walk tall Torres, your only sin is to love._

The relationship between them had changed, Arizona was very sorry but did not want to push Callie, who had already passed through the stage of pain ... now she was resigned and had no strength to fight for the couple. In the latter chose to disregard time talking to Arizona only for work or in relation to their daughter. And was not having to deal with cases in pediatrics.

# #

Callie left the hospital early because her last surgery was suspended and had the day free tomorrow. So she went with Sofia to her house for dinner early, playing with her daughter and perhaps tomorrow take her to the park. Callie enjoyed much those free moments to be with Sofia, tried to go out and have fun with she.

When they were about to enter the building her phone rang, and as she knew that she had no signal inside'm talking at the door with his father, he wanted to know about his granddaughter. As she was finishing the conversation, a boy of about 3 years ran from the building and pushed Sofia who fell to the ground and began to mourn.

"Daddy I have to go, Sofia is crying. i will call you back. I love you!" Keep the phone in the portfolio and raised her daughter "is just a scratch Sof, its all right .."

"Lucas! Come here" The voice was heard from the hallway. So Callie took the boys arm and entered to the lobby of the building. Just entered she saw a woman of about 30 years, curly brunette with amazing hips and bust! She was dressed in a sporty but it looked beautiful. Her eyes were shrimps, piercing eyes and thick lips

"You hurt her? How many times have I told you not go running! she okay? I'm so sorry ... "

"It was just a shock, I'm Callie" She said shaking her hand

"Good, I'm Victoria, and I know Lucas, Lucas with C. .." and gave her one of her best smiles "We are moving. And whats your name sweety? "

"Sof" said shyly

"She is Sofia with f, a pleasure to meet you."

"Umh you are hot, you want a coffee one day? I live in the 404 i'm free this week so you can go anytime. I am very good at cooking and I have many movies for kids that you'll love Sofia" Victoria has her mouth open, the woman who had in front was beautiful, and that smile! Surely she could get anything with that smile .. She looked tired but she could tell that Callie was a great woman. Her eyes looked pain and Victoria wanted to know what happened to that woman. Many thoughts went through her mind, and she realized thats he had talked more. Why she told her that she was hot! to shame!

"Umm, i ..."

"Sorry! Surely you're married or something, sorry daring. You should not even be gay! Fuck ... When I get nervous i used to talk a lot .." Victoria was very nervous and thought she had ruined the situation

"Yay, okay. I love to go out for coffee with you, and you are so kind when you're nervous. We have to go! Victoria See you soon, bye buddy "

They went to her house and Callie started making dinner while Sofia was watching a could not get that woman who had crossed of her mind. Still not ready for dating, she still love Arizona but having a good time with Victoria would be a good idea. She needed a friend, someone to trust.

# #

"You sure do not want to come to my house, I have a room for you. I live with Yang is not much fun but I think you need to get away from Callie. I like Sophia, you can bring as long as you want . Besides live in Marks cant be nice to you" Karev tried to convince her. Arizona knew that was insane live a few feet away from her ex. He knew that nights were the worst and so she worked on nights. And before she leave the hospital, she had lunch with Sofia. She wanted to take her to the park but her daughter was quicksand and was afraid of not being able to keep up so she opted for quieter outings like going out for ice cream or a movie.

"Thanks but I want to be near my daughter, but the truth that the house is full of memories. i'll Think about it ok?"

# #

Callie had the day off, and as she could only think of Victoria decided to go visit her. Under the stairs with Sofia and hear the loud music and a woman singing in Spanish .. knock the door but nobody answered, she opened it and saw that beautiful woman clad only in a shirt that surely wore pjs and tiny short. She was singing while ordering some books and preparing breakfast. Callie was left watching her and listening intently to song lyrics ..

_Hoy mi corazón a la mitad (Today my heart in a half)_  
_te llama a gritos y no estas. (shouts and calls for you and you're not here)_  
_Juraste amarme y te rendiste (You vowed to love me and you gave up)_  
_y hoy duele sentir (and i feel so hurt today)_  
_que ya no tengo alas sin ti. (I have no longer wings without you.)_  
_Regrésame el alma, el aire, la calma, (Give me back the soul, the air, the calm,)_  
_devuélveme la mitad de mi. (give me back the half of my.)_

No doubt this woman also had a broken heart. Maybe they could help each other without needing to get involved romantically. They could be good friends? She needed her, needed words of encouragement, a hug and someone to lend a shoulder to mourn.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, you're there long ago? Did not hear you enter. You want to have breakfast with us? I made coffee and pancakes."

"That sounds nice .. by the way, that is a beautiful song"

"Yes, is about soul mates, how it hurts when the other is no longer with us.. you promise love your entier life until something happens... and the promise is broken" filled her eyes with tears. But it was not time to be sad. Past She had stayed behind and tried to start over with her child.

"It's okay to be sad, I also I have a broken heart. When the person you love most is betraying you .. is very painful. I think we have something in common! "

The music sounding followed with several songs while they all ate breakfast and talked to know each other better. When started a song especially, Lucas quickly got up from the chair and went up to the couch to get to dance. Callie looked surprised and Sof imitate him.

"I love this song .." said Victoria while went to accompany his son on the dance .. Calli looked at them, they were laughing and dancing and again was left mesmerized by this woman. The way she was moving was amazing, and the way she moved her hips and her whole body, wow. and when she started to dance with Lucas and Sofia in her arms, Callie's eyes filled with tears. They were tears of joy because she did not see much fun to Sofia in a long long time.

Victoria saw the expression of Callie, so made a hand gesture to she join the dance. The four were dancing until the song ended.

"Mommy I can show my toys to Sof?"

"Sure, go to your room and play a while." Victoria wanted to seize the moment with Callie to talk to her.

"Well, I think you need a friend, you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Yes, I really need someone to talk to. It's been almost two months since my wife cheated on me. We were together for four years, got married, had a beautiful daughter ... We went through a difficult time a year ago, she was on a plane that crashed in the woods. My best friend, the father of Sofia, died shortly after the accident. Arizona was very ill and had to cut her leg to save her life. All these months she blamed me, and I let her treat me like shit. That maybe was my mistake, i press her too hard to come back to work thinking that things would change. But a part of her died in the woods. And now my confidence in her too .. "

"That's horrible! excuse the question, but you best friend was Sofias father? "Victoria wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything about Callies life. While the boys were playing, they were talking about everything. Callie told her about her whole relationship with Arizona, the kiss in the bathroom, when Arizona went to Africa, pregnancy, car crash ...

"You've been through many difficult situations, but have a daughter who needs you and is the most important of your life"

"Yes, I still stand by for her. i Do not think I can handle another failed love anymore .. I already contained all my life, now it's your turn .. "

"I was married five months ago I found my husband in bed with my best friend. Grasp my son and we went to South America where my mom lives. Less than a month ago was offered a job here so we moved. Ago five months that I have not heard from my ex, every month he put money in the bank to Lucas but never more we saw each other. At first he called me and I was not attending, but then I realized that my son missed him so attempting to locate him but i could not. He was the only man in my life, we got married because getting pregnant, I guess we never really love each other. All my life I dated women"

"Having to watch them in bed .. my god .. must be a picture that you got in your head forever .."

"If it's ugly but so it is life, it gives you a low blow and you get up and walk with your head high"

The hours passed quickly, It was lunchtime and Callie's phone began to ring. She apologized and answered the phone "What about Arizona? ... Ok forgive me I did not realize the time .. I'm in the building. Bay" keep the phone and headed to Victoria "sorry but I have to go, Sof come on babe! I'm taking you to your mamas so for luch. was a great time, thanks for everything "

# #

"Mama! Sof miss mama .. "Sofia cry as she ran down the hall to embrace Arizona

"I also miss you sweetheart! what were you doing? "

"We play with Lutas, and watch a movie"

"Oh! and who is Lucas? "

"He and His mother moved a few days ago, we went out to greet them and breakfast with them. Looks like sofia has a new friend "

"Umm, she is single?"

"Haha come on! dont start with that! WE ARE OVER Arizona, SO OVER Because You slept with someone else! then if I want to date someone is my fucking problem, not anything I have to ask you, "Callie was very angry but tried not to scream because her daughter was close.

"If you start dating someone is my fucking problem, I do not want some witch near Sofia, do not want to become attached to someone and then leave. I do not want she continue suffering. She suffer too much because of me and she not even 3 years old!"

"I don't wanna figth"

"I was thinking, we never did the paperworks to say Sofia is my daughter too, if something happens to you i want to be who has all rights to it. Please .." Arizona begged through tears. Step from anger to anguish. What would happen if someone joins Callie? Arizona was so afraid of that slowly they pulling out of her daughters life.

"I still love you, but I can not forgive you. That does not mean that i will get of Sofias life. If i am dating someone someone you're going to know it, and Sofia's going to know her only when it could be something serious. I'll call the lawyer and we will sign the papers. If something happens to me, Sofia should be with you, in any place would be better than with her mama .. "

"Hungryyyyyt, pleaseee!"Sofia was starving

They both laughed, Arizona thanked Callie and went to lunch with her daughter. Once Callie entered her home, took care of the issue of attorney. As their marriage was not legal, they didn't divorce. But it was necessary to leave the record straight regarding Sofia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Avery?, I am dr. Sanz"

"Oh, nice to meet you, you arrive early. I have emergency surgery but I will submit to the . She is the head of ortho. You both are going to work together. Follow me please"

They were in search of Callie, she was in her office. Jackson peered through the door.

"Hey, get a new doctor. Dr. Sanz she is Dr. Calliope Torres" Callie peeked and saw..

# #

Callie had called Arizona half an hour ago to talk about Sofia. She thought that Callie already had the papers to sign. So just came out of surgery, Arizona went to the office of her Ex

# #

"I can not believe it! You're my new partner?! Never told me you were a surgeon"

"Mmm you did not tell me that you're a surgeon! We are going to have a great time working together"

"I think you already know each other, Callie can you show her the hospital? And I will see you later to talk about paperwork. Welcome" Jackson was in a hurry so he left the two women alone who entered in Callies office.

"I'm actually very grateful,we are going to spend a lot of time together"

'Dr. Victoria Sanz, good to spend more time with this woman, since that breakfast a few days ago we saw no more but I could not get out of my mind ... Although too much thought in Arizona and as the strange, strange her laughter, her kisses, her beautiful blue eyes and dimples ...' These were the thoughts of Callie, she was trapped in her own thoughts until she felt a breath near her ear.

When she did not react, Victoria approached and whispered in her ear "my luck is starting to change, and yours?"

"I. .. think .."

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Thought you were alone, I did not interrupt" Arizona could not believe what she was seeing, she was very nervous and tried to leave the area quickly.

"Wait Arizona!it is All right, she's dr. Victoria Sanz, Harper Avrey foundation hired to work with me. Also happens to be the mother of Lucas, our new neighbor. Viky she is Arizona Robbins, Sofia's mom"

"Nice to meet Arizona bother that i to you that? Callie told me a lot about you and the truth I should congratulate you, you have a beautiful daughter" she was very cordial. Also she did not want to start with the left foot in her new job.

"Thank you, Sof told me about your son ..." WHAT? That's what she knows about me! Why callie speaks of me, maby she thinks that I'm a very bad person ...

"These are the papers. You have to sign them and then I took them to the lawyer. Take your time to read and if you have any questions let me know" Callie gave her an envelope containing that Arizona was waiting a while "then we have to discuss the times she stays with you and support. I do not think it's should be a problem "

"Obviously not ..i am going to read them to nigth. thank you."

Arizona left the room

"Callie, you go talk to her? Maybe she thought we were kissing .."

"I do not have to give explanations to her "

# #

Arizona could not hold back tears, and went to the first empty oncall room. And she began to mourn inconsolably. Someone knocked on the door, it was Alex who had seen her come crying.

"Let me in Arizona!"

"Just go. Please."

"I'm right here, when you wanna talk I will continue being here" and with that Arizona got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Whats wrong?"

"She's coming out with the new neighbor. Few days ago was with Sofia in her house! I Did everything wrong and I regret it. She is MY WIFE! Now I understand the distaste she has when she sees me. Thinking Just another woman kissing her stirs me the stomach. I want her back"

"Tell her what you fell, you have to be honest. Regain If there are things that will have to change. you Can not continue to blame her for everything bad that happened to you, if you want to blame someone blame me! You were in that plane because of me, you were mad at me! and i was who cut off your leg, you wise that the infection was very serious and that was may have to amputate. Callie allowed you live to see your daughter grow. She loves you and she was always by your side in every step "

"Now I understand everything. There are so many things I want to say. But she don't want to hear me! Besides I do not want she think I'm just jealous and that's why I want her back"

"If she doesn't want hear you right now, you have to give her the ability to listen when she wants. Written to her what you want to say, give the letter and when she is ready she will read it .."

"I will, thank you"

Arizona began writing. She thought, recalled, cry, repented, became angry. She put all her feelings in that letter. And take the desicion most importantly, ask for help to accept her new reality.

Dear Calliope

I have not call you like that for a long time. I felt inferior, unable to control my own life, unable to be the Mother that Sofia needed and unable to be your wife. Now I can see my mistakes, it's late but just hope it's not too late. You were always when I needed you, and you were by mi side when I was really bad at you. You Never ran away, always tried make the best for me. I want you back, I want to get our family and for that I need help. And I will ask for ... I miss the pizza in bed, conversations about our day or sleep in your arms when I have a bad day, I miss Sofia ... Calliope Torres I love you, you're my wife and I will recover you. I need you to try to forgive me. i know that i hurt you so bad, but i am really sorry. Please take me back. This time will be diferent, i promise that. You and I together, we can do anything...


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona keep the letter on the table beside the bed, she had not the courage to hand it over to the love of her life. The only woman that she loved and will always love.

The next morning she got up renewed. Towards several months since she slept without waking up crying in the middle of the night. She bathed and went to work hoping this be a good day. At noon she had a big surgery, a transplant to a baby of two years who knew from birth he had spent more days in hospital than at home. This transplant was going to change his life, so Arizona was happy.

Upon entering the hospital saw Callie and Sofia Heading to Daycare

"Hey baby girl, I've missed you last night. you're very beautiful in that dress! "

"Mama eat?"

"Sorry sweety, today i have to change the heart of a baby just like you! so he can go home with his mama ... see you tonight and you get to sleep with me "

# #

Callie and Victoria were in the midst of emergency surgery when Callie's cell phone began to ring

"Anyone can attend?"

"Dr. Torres, called the nursery, her daughter had an accident and is in the emergency room. "The nurse who answered the phone said.

"Oh fuck! Arizona is in surgery. "Callie thought aloud so Victoria answer

"If you want I can go see Sofia and notice you if is something serious"

"That .. that would be great, thanks "

Victoria low to the emergency room and saw Sofia with a doctor who did not recognize.

"Hi Sof, you got hurt? Dr.. Know what happened? "

"And who is you?"

"I command the dr Torres, she is in surgery and Dr. Robbins also. you are? "

"Alex Karev, peds. A teacher brought Sofia. In an oversight she climbed to the table and pushed by Zola, I'm waiting for x-rays but I think her arm is broken. You stay with she until her mamas come? "

"No problem, thanks." Alex is gone and Sofia began to mourn

"Hey! quiet, I know that hurts you, but it will happen .. when we leave here we can go out for ice cream .. "Sofia nodded

"It hurts! i want mom hug me "

"Come here .." Victoria put Sofia on her hips and leaned her head on her shoulder as she continued crying.

Alex crossed Arizona who came out of surgery. He told what had happened to her daughter.

"And Callie? you left her alone? "

"NO! A hot doctor is with she, Callie sent her because she was in surgery too. "

"That is the neighbor Hot Doctor! I have to go "

Arizonas POV

WHAT THE HELL! She was with my daughter in her hips, that should be me, I should calm her. Sofia's clothes had blood, she had a nasal tampon and were putting a cast on her arm, her cries should be heard from around the hospital! Poor thing, this really scared. So I'm going as fast as I can to comfort her

"You you should not be here! Callie should have fallen, a surgery is more important than her own daughter? "

"It was a major surgery, I offered to come and told her that if anything serius happened to Sofia i was going to tell her. But She's fine, just a little scared. "

"Just go, leave me with my daughter!. Mama is here now, you will be ok baby girl "and with those last words Victoria left the room.

# #

Callie left the operating room and saw a message from her ex.

'I took Sofia. so you know, she'd casted arm. You can pass it to see tomorrow '3pm

'I'm coming over there' 3.53pm

'She is asleep. Tomorrow I have the day off, I stay with she. See you tomorrow '3.55pm

Half an hour later, Callie knocked Marks door

"How is Sofia?"

"Wow, now you're interested? why not let the damn surgery to be with our daughter? She was scared, she wanted her mommy and you let her into the arms of a stranger! "

"I could go, sorry! and Victoria is no stranger to Sofia ... let me go to kiss her "

"No, she's asleep now. tomorrow you will see she "

Callie was very angry, she just wanted to see her daughter and give her a kiss.

"Look, i am sorry ok .. but you can not try to Victoria as you did! She was just trying to help "

"Oh, I see that your new girlfriend told you, but you know something? I'm your wife! I am the mother of your daughter, I ... "Arizona could not finish saying what she was saying, her eyes filled with tears and she felt that she could not breathe. She wanted to say _I love you_ but the anguish do not let her.

"She's not my girlfriend and you are not my wife! I let it be when you slept with that bitch! I want to move on, I really need you to let me advance, Arizona I love you but you hurt me, I trusted you and believed you were the only person unable to betray me but you did. We have to get along for our daughter, please can we get along? "

"You want to start dating other people?"

"I just want to forget you, and i do not know what to do!"

"Come here, she is in marks bed"


	8. Chapter 8

"Dinner tonight? My dad is in town and is going to stay with Lucas. What do you think? "

"Dinner like a date?"

"Mmm, yeah! Callie Listen, I know you do not want to risk going out with me and things go wrong, but it's just a date. None of Dr Torres, Callie only. Let's go have some fun. I will separate labor relations of personal relationships. "

"Ok, yes ... Today Sofia stays with Arizona so no problem. See you in the lobby at 7?

"Sure"

##

Sofia and Arizona finished dinner. Well, Sofia finished throwing spaghetti on the floor. She loves to eat with the hand but in the midst of laughter and play half the plate shot down!

"Bath time! bubbles you want baby? "

"Yay!" They went to the bathroom but had run out of bubbles, so She leave Sofia on the couch watching a movie and headed to the house to ask Callie for bubbles. Both opened their doors at same time, Callie was ready to go to dinner with Victoria. She had a black pants that Arizona did not recognize .. Surely they were new. And a red blouse with a neckline that showed off her figure. Callie was beautiful! and Arizona was left frozen in the doorway watching her.

"You look beautiful ... umm I mean, going out? "

"We're going to celebrate with Victoria, had many advances in research. We are close to doing ... and like you got to Sofia this evening, I found a good time to go out and celebrate "

"That's great, congratulations. Well I'm going to bath Sof "

"You need anything?... because you were going out "

"It was nothing, see you!" Arizona closed the door and sat next to her daughter. She did not want to think. When the movie finish, Sofia took a bath and and then to bed. Arizona could not sleep so she went to the living room, lit a cigarette (a bad habit she had adopted to withstand the pressure of a few moments of her life) and stared at the TV late ...

# #

Callie and Victoria went to dinner at a restaurant super-romantic, lovely and dinner was served to get closer to them. They talked about their children, work, and more ... They decided they could try to get into a relationship. But without telling anyone yet. After all they would have to work together for long.

Victoria accompany Callie on the door of her apartment.

"i pass incredible today, thank you for this lovely evening" Callie said with her arm while coming Victoria. She take her by the waist and said in her ear "For years I have not a date, been months since I have sex with someone, I am definitely not the type who sleeps on the first date but you're lovely. I will not lie, I still love her but you makes me feel good, and I want more ... "

Victoria gave her a super-melting smile as the words of Callie. She put a hand on Callie's ass and the other on her cheek. And began to kiss her. The kiss was shy and when Callie Short it, Victoria thought she had been rushed. But Callie smiled looking at her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. Long time not felt well, with so much desire ...

Arizona hear them come and hear the entire conversation from the other side of the door. She did not know whether to let Callie redo her life or go to retrieve it. That was her wife to go to bed with another woman! After the accident they spent seven months without making love, and when they did it was a delicate sex. Callie was very careful and that made Arizona miss to be treated violently, not in a bad way, but missed being treated with desire. It seemed that Callie did not know where to touch her, how to play ... but it was all the fault of Arizona.

Once inside the apartment, Callie did not feel comfortable taking this woman to her bed, so they sat on the couch. They started kissing with desire, Callie take victorias shirt and lay down on top of her to explore her topless with her hand. SHe pulled the bra to reveal her beautiful breasts. While Callie sucked Victoria's nipples, victoria began to moan, and callie is success even more. When Victoria took command and began to undress Callie Victoria's phone rang ..

"Hi Daddy, what happens? He ate something weird? Well, I'm going to look .. Do not worry, everything is fine "hung up and looked at Callie faced desepcion

"I'm sorry, but Lucas is with vomiting and fever. I have to go get it "

"Do not worry, soon we will repeat the night"

Both dressed and said goodbye with a kiss on the lips .. Callie was left at the door waiting for the elevator to come. When she was about to enter herhome, Arizona opens her door and her eyes were red from cryng

"So it that was fast" with a sarcastic tone, but also was hurt angry

"You were spying on me? Come on Arizona! let me get on with my life. I want to be happy again once and for all! "

"And she makes you happy?"

"YES! more than you in the last months ... "and with that phrase got into her apartment and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

'how is lucas?'

'He did not vomit again, but the fever does not go down. I bathe him and now he is sleeping. For now cuddles is the best medicine '

':) :) :) :) Excellent mother. Go to sleep ... you have to rest '

'You too, wish we finished what we started:('

'Yep ... but there will be many other opportunities Dr. Sanz '

'I hope so ... That kiss ... amazing! '

'Haha true ... good nigth babe .. '

'See you tomorrow sweety'

# #

The next day, Callie was in search of Victoria. She was highly concentrated in the laboratory and not hear the door being opened

"I've missed you last night," said Callie whispered, as she hugged Victoria by her back

"Me too, so badly! lunch together? "

"I can not, I have a surgery in half an hour, but I wanted to go to see you before entering the quiforano for five hours!"

"Mmm just wanted to see me?"

"God! i want so many things ... but for now just a kiss" Victoria stood up from the chair to keep up with Callie, and started kissing until sono locator, Callie had to go

# #

"Dr. Sanz! We need you in ER, is a girl with a broken hip, had a car accident "Yang yell

"Im coming!" Victoria said as she ran down the hall.

"Yang! there wasn't another orthopedic surgeon? "Arizona saw Dr. Sanz was approaching where they were, she did not want to work with THAT woman, not after what she heard last night .. After a quick review, the doctors agreed that tenisn to bring the little girl to the OR. Arizona and Victoria worked together to stabilize her in the or. The atmosphere was very tense and both ended their respective surgeries almost without speaking.

Victoria left the operating room and immediately followed by Arizona.

"She suffered a lot, I was not the only person who hurt her .. Take care of her and enjoy the moment because I will recover her ... I will fight for my family "

"I'm not hurt Callie, I just want her happiness. And if the time comes and that happiness is you, I will give a step aside. But now she suffer because of you so I ask you to step aside. See later "

# #

"That ass is killing me! God you are so fucking gorgeous" Victoria was going to the bathroom and saw Callie fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Dr. Sanz very inappropriate on your part! you know I'm one of the owners of the establishment? "Callie wanted to play, she loved Flirting with Victoria.

"Oh! I'm sorry if it was inappropriate, but that ass, those breasts, that smile ... Well That all body should be prohibited to work! "

"You are so Beautiful Sweety ... Come here and kiss the boss! hahah "

"We can watch a movie with the kids tonight (kiss) Healthy food (kiss) bedtime (kiss) and then we can finish what we started last night ..."

"you know how convince me .. Those kisses of yours, these playful hands, should be prohibited"

"You are perfect! come on, I'll buy you a coffee "

None of them knew that Arizona was inside one of the bathrooms, she had gone there because she wanted to be alone and think about what victoria had told her ... and now she had to hear that!

# #

After the conversation with Victoria and the episode of the bath, Arizona was feeling frustrated. Opted to go outside and get some fresh air. After thinking for several minutes decided it was time to seek professional help, psychologists did not like her but she needed to talk to someone and so to discover all the changes that had been in her mind in the last year.

"I Hope you do not do that in front of Sofia"

"Uh?" Arizona was still deep in her thought when she heard the voice of Callie

"Smoking ..." Callie pointed to Arizona's hand which held the cigarette

"Do not Worry, I only smoke outside and never close to her" As she spoke Arizona decided to put the cigarette

"When you came to smoke again? you are not eating well, right? These will not guarding Arizona, and Sof needs her mama. So please take care of yourself! "Callie spoke with a kind tone that for a long time Arizona was not listening. Not least when she edged towards

"Why you care?"

"Because i LOVED you, and i still love you but in another way. I care about you, you are sofs mama ... I wish that you culdl be better. For the sake of our daughter we have to get along. I do not want more mourn, I want to be happy and that you also be happy. I want us to talk civilly without screaming or crying. I'm here to help you with everything you need, you just have to ask for help. I will always be by your side, even if things still i do not understand or that you have not explained to me. I'm here ok? "

Arizona had tears running down her cheeks. For Long time she needed to hear those words from the mouth of her wife "I'm going to a psychologist, I would be fine. I promise that we will not fight anymore, and I'll try to go back to being my old self "

"I'm glad, and let that damn cigarette habit" Callie felt relieved now, she wanted to improve the relationship with Arizona. That relief was seen in her face when Callie give a super-smile To Arizona ... "I do not know if this is the right time, but I want you to know that I don't slept with Victoria .."

"Callie you do not have to do this ... you do not have to explain anything ... "

"I know, but I want to. As I was saying, I did not slept with Victoria but I plan to do at some point. We started dating, I want you to know by me and not for a gossip "

"Ok, thanks for telling me. I have to go ... "Arizona felt relieved that they had not made love, but hearing that they were going was too. At this time she could not hear any more, not going to be tolerated. So she decided that the best was leave and try to get an appointment with some psychologist to begin urgent!


End file.
